1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including liquid ejecting heads ejecting a liquid such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, as this kind of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “printer”) disclosed in JP-A-11-342634 was suggested. The printer disclosed in JP-A-11-342634 includes a plurality of head units (printing heads) as liquid ejecting heads ejecting ink as a liquid to a target such as a print sheet and also includes an ink tank and a sub-tank storing the ink to supply the head units. A purge operation of removing bubbles or solid matter in the ink from the head unit is performed by pressurizing the ink tank by the driving of an air pump, supplying the ink from the ink tank to each head unit via a circulation forward passage of the ink, and storing some of the ink, which is not discharged by each head unit, in the sub-tank via a circulation backward passage. After the purge operation, the ink temporarily stored in the sub-tank is returned to the ink tank and is reused.